


Descendants AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya is a bad mom, Basically descendants but with the mlb characters, Descendants Au, I dont want u here, I just realized lila's kid's name is Lie, I meant to change it, I tried my best, Infant Death, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila roleplayer dont comment, Other, Welp...thats his name now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically Disney’s Descendants but with Miraculous Ladybug Characters of the next generation. Btw they might have magic but only to what their akumatized forms had





	1. Chapter 1

  * After Hawkmoth was defeated, Paris decides to declare Ladybug and Chat Noir as Mayors or queen and king
  * However, they decline, passing it off to the mayor André who had decided to send those that were the harshest akumas to an island
  * Marinette and Adrien were horrified
  * Of course, Nathalie and Gabriel are sent
  * Those that were taken were Ivan, Lila, Alix’s older brother, Chloé, Alya, Gorilla, Nora, Sabrina, Audrey and many others who were harsh akumas thanks to Mayura
  * Of course, Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s identities are never revealed, they just retire but not before making a declaration that they never supported the idea of the island
  * 20 years pass by, and guess what? André had another child, whom he raised correctly
  * His name is Caleb
  * He of course is about to be crowned a king at 16
  * And wants to bring the children of those who were akumas over
  * Because really, none of the ones in the island ever had a choice to be an akuma

**The Children of the Akuma Victims **

**Hawkmoth/ Gabriel**

  * Had a son with Nathalie
  * His name is Gabriel Nate Agreste
  * His nickname is Gabe since his father has stated he should earn the right for his whole name to be told
  * Is 15 years old
  * Looks similar to Adrien, but has Nathalie’s dull blue eyes, and his hair is a weird mix of blonde, black, with a hint of red in it
  * Nathalie of course loves him and calls him Nate behind his father’s back
  * And when she feels he needs to feel loved she says his first name, not the nickname
  * Gabe is of course taught from a young age to model and to sew and make clothes (so basically he Evie and Mal mixed somewhat)
  * He was also taught a few things about the miraculous so if they ever escaped then he could find a kwuami and set him and Nathalie free
  * Wears mostly either red or purple, a weird mix of both but pulls it off
  * Of course, he has a few scars that he hides from his mom

**Chloé **

  * Has a daughter
  * Her name is Cleo
  * Has curly blonde hair with a few black streaks similar to Chloe’s form as Queen Bee, and green eyes, while also being 5'1 tall
  * 15 years old as well
  * Chloé was at first angry until she slowly realized why she was sent here and of course became good as best she could since they were all in one island with the man who caused everything
  * Her powers are small, just able to be very lucky and may accidentally cause someone to freeze by a single touch thanks to the bee miraculous
  * Loves bees
  * Both her and her mom have tendencies of bees
  * She wears gloves to prevent herself from accidentally stinging someone to freeze
  * Her outfits are mostly yellow and black while sometimes a bit of black and red
  * She has Gabe make her clothes
  * She and Gabe are friends since her mother was friends with his older brother
  * She has a scar but that was from an accident with Sabrina’s kid

**Alya **

  * Her son’s name was Alec
  * Emphasis on was
  * He died a few months after his birth since Alya was still listening to Lila
  * But because the barrier on the island is magical and no one can die
  * He was brought back to life
  * But Sabrina took him
  * Basically kidnapped him of course since she and Chloé knew of Lila being a liar and Alya wasn’t at all reliable Alya didn’t realize until it was too late

**Sabrina **

  * Has two kids
  * A girl named Sammy
  * And a son named Alister
  * Sammy was older than Alister by a day
  * Alister of course is Alya’s
  * He knows this, almost everyone except Alya and Lila knows this
  * It was obvious from his ability to pause things in real life
  * He has curly ginger hair and the same skin tone as Alya
  * He’s taller than his adoptive older sister
  * Sammy is ginger with blue eyes. Her hair is wavy
  * Luckily her ability is to turn invincible
  * Both 15

**Lila**

  * She had a son
  * His name is Lie
  * He’s 4'10 tall
  * Has green eyes with freckles on his skin
  * 14 years old
  * Has visible scars around his body because of Lila
  * She of course neglects him
  * Tells him lies
  * Constantly lies to him since he was young
  * Was told that his father abandoned them (not true. Lila had a one night stand with someone whom later regretted it)
  * Said that people hated her because she helped Ladybug (of course a lie)
  * Tells him that she was taken to the island against her will
  * How he almost died during birth
  * How she loves him
  * But because of Cleo he realized how awful his mother is (so he basically Carlos)
  * Hates liars
  * Can make small illusions if he concentrates hard enough

**The Kids of the Good Guys**

**Marinette **

  * She married Luka and they both had twin girls
  * Mey-Rin and Lilith
  * Mey-Rin has Mari’s blue hair with red tips and gray eyes (which in fanon I love)
  * Lilith has Luka’s black hair and blue tips
  * Both are identical twins
  * Both are 14
  * Mey-Rin got the luckiness from the miraculous
  * Lilith got the ability to go back in time a little
  * Both actually have the ability to take someone’s voice
  * They only do this when they’re annoyed
  * Both prefer to bake than play music

**Adrien **

  * Married Kagami
  * Have twin sons
  * One’s name is Ash and the other’s name is Kaoru
  * Both look a little like Adrien but with Kagami’s eyes and hair color
  * Has Kagami’s personality a bit
  * Kaoru has Adrien’s personality


	2. How They Look Headcanons

**Cleo**

  * Has curly blonde hair with a few black streaks bc of Chloé being Queen Bee
  * When angry though her hair is all black with a few yellow streaks bc of Chloé being akumatized as Queen Bee
  * She has blue eyes but they will turn yellow sometimes
  * Is 5'1 tall
  * Has a small scar on her thigh from her and Sammy messing around a bit
  * Most of her outfits are yellow and black
  * Looks kinda like Chloé but with bangs and a small mole on her right cheek
  * Has a birthmark on her wrist of a small bee
  * Since Chloé tried to raise her right as best she could with limited sources and how crazy and bitter everyone became in the isle she has a soft heart
  * She’s sassy but is kind

**Alister **

  * Kind of looks like a male Alya, but has ginger hair and green eyes
  * 5'7 tall
  * At first he had brown hair but after he was brought back to life and Sabrina took him in they dye his hair red whenever they can get some hair dye
  * Has freckles and a few moles on his face
  * His hair turns orange when angry similar to Alya’s hair when she was Rena
  * Quiet and very much the opposite of Alya

**Sammy **

  * Is 5'6
  * Has wavy red hair going past her shoulders
  * Has blue eyes
  * When angry her hair turns pink and the whites of her eyes turn pink as well similar to Sabrina on her 2nd akumatized state
  * She turns invincible when she wants which is great for her with how dangerous the island is
  * Wears the poka dotted outfits similar to Sabrina’s 2nd akumatized form
  * Her personality is somewhat similar to Jay’s. She’s overprotective of Cleo

**Gabe Nate Agreste **

  * 5'1 tall
  * Has blue eyes that become a dull blue when sad which is constantly
  * His hair is wavy and a odd mix of blonde, red, and black
  * Has multiple scars on his body, the largest one being on his back
  * When angry his hair turns purple
  * He kind of has powers but they’re a weakened version of the butterfly miraculous
  * He can sense anger and sadness
  * Which…well gets overwhelming for him in the isle
  * He’s shy and timid with his friends but acts emotionless in front of his father

**Lie Rossi**

  * Really hates his name
  * Like…a lot
  * Doesn’t help that those who were close to Marinette glare at him
  * Has olive green eyes which he hates, they kinda glow whenever he lies, whe does not do often and when he does he’s wearing glasses or looking at the floor
  * Has chestnut brown hair that reaches his shoulders, bangs that almost cover his eyes with a bit of white tips
  * Can change to another person if he kisses their cheek which he refrains from doing or when someone touches him
  * This poor child is so touch starved
  * He tries not to let Lila touch him since he can sometimes end up looking like her
  * If he concentrates enough he can create illusions but they’re very blurry
  * Is 14 years old
  * Very skittish and scared (so basically him and Gabe are Carlos)

**The Dupain-Cheng Twins**

  * They of course have their mother’s last name since Luka took Mari’s name
  * Identical twins
  * Facial structure is close to Mari’s, but their hair differs
  * One has blue hair with red tips (Mey-Rin), while the other has black hair with blue tips (Lilith)
  * Both have Luka’s blue eyes
  * Both have freckles
  * Mey-Rin has the ability to be extra lucky
  * Lilith has Luka’s power to go back in time
  * Both can take someone’s voice
  * Mey-Rin is very calm and collected while Lilith is hyper and easily excitable
  * Both wear somewhat identical clothes but with their respective colors
  * Both don’t like the isle, think it was dumb

**The Tsurugi Twins **

  * ….Adrien took Kagami’s last name
  * Ash and Kaoru are their names
  * Both have somewhat the same facial structure as Adrien’s
  * They have wavy blue hair with blonde streaks (I changed it)
  * Have goldish brown eyes
  * Identical twins
  * Ash is strict and doesn’t understand puns and such similar to Kagami
  * Kaoru acts more of a mix of Chat Noir and Adrien
  * Both wear black and red

**Caleb**

  * Blonde with a few blue streaks
  * Green eyes
  * 6'1 tall
  * Is 16 years old
  * Really nice and polite
  * Total opposite of his older half sister

Now for the other kids of the other good guys

  * **Juleka and Rose**
  * When they decided they wanted a kid they used a sperm donor
  * Juleka volunteered to carry the baby
  * They had a boy
  * One blue eye and one copper eye
  * Black wavy hair with blonde streaks
  * His name is Jacob Rey
  * Is a pastel goth
  * Pretty much can make any perfume to be able to make anyone follow his command
  * Which he doesn’t like at all
  * His hair becomes dark pink when he’s angry
  * And his skin is a weird mix of light pink and green as well when angry
  * Is shy and timid but gets easily hyper

**Nino**

  * He had a girl
  * Her name is Natasha
  * Curly brown hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Can create bubbles to trap things
  * Skin turns blue when angry
  * 16 years old
  * She’s easily excitable
  * 5'10 tall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably eventually make more


End file.
